thomaswoodfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:OrigamiAirEnforcer/Archive 2
This is an archive, do not post new messages here. If you want to leave a message, leave it here. Archives The archives are looking good!Jamesis5 Toot! Toot! 05:23, May 22, 2011 (UTC)Jamesis5 Daisy Oh, Sorry! I just looked at Jamesis5's page, and he said he had a 1992 Daisy. Sorry for my mistake. TheHarborMaster3 21:42, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks! I joined only a couple days ago, so i'm not familiar with all the formatting, etc. TheHarborMaster3 22:04, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Categorizing Ok! (P.S: You catch up to me a lot in achievement points} SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 11:44, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Wilbert Yes, Wilbert was based off of Rev. Awdry, but he isn't based off of a train.Mr.Conductor 02:08, July 26, 2011 (UTC) That statemeant is 100% false. There is a Wilbert on the Dean Forrest Railway in the UK. The engines is named after the late Rev., who was president of the Railway once.Jamesis5 Toot! Toot! 02:39, July 26, 2011 (UTC)Jamesis5 The message about Factory Errors Thank you for telling me that it was prohibited to post pics as Factory Errors!! Qualaballar 01:04, August 2, 2011 (UTC) The Yumsters Cargo Car It was a Promtiomal Item sold with Emily I think.It is a real Wooden Railway Item.Can I upload a photo of it? How do you Delete photos? There was a Yumsters Car sold with Emily, I have two of them. I got a lot of those Yumsters Packs when I was little, Thomas, Lady, Emily, Salty, etc. Most of the cargo pieces have vanished, but I still have the cargo cars and the engines they came with. Jamesis5 Toot! Toot! 12:57, August 4, 2011 (UTC)Jamesis5 Thanks Thanks,but one user uploaded something fake made by him.Ahhculdee 03:46, August 4, 2011 (UTC)Ahhculdee It was that fake Terence by that user Quallaber or whatever it is.Ahhculdee 14:57, August 6, 2011 (UTC)Ahhculdee The Anoyance I think I've had enough of this wikia. everytime I make a simple spelling mistake, you always but in and say "Spellcheck seriously" Basicly I'm leaving. So goodbye. A Thomas Wooden Railway fan since what 2001? 02:20, September 2, 2011 (UTC)ThomasWoodenRailwayFan13A Thomas Wooden Railway fan since what 2001? 02:20, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Look, I'm sorry. I got angry over nothing, so what? Signature Usually I do. A Thomas Wooden Railway fan since what 2001? 19:12, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Okay Okay. A Thomas Wooden Railway fan since what 2001? 19:15, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Signature Is the only reason you commented on my talk page was because of the signature button? A Thomas Wooden Railway fan since what 2001? 02:28, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Oops, Categories Hey OAE. I'm kind of in a pickle here. I thought Pan1103 had created a category for twin engines, and I added a bunch of pages to it. Please delete that category. Thank You. WoodenRailwayFanatic 11:51, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Categories please! What are the catergories for pages? Re: Categories Please! Okay. Jason Pan 03:35, October 2, 2011 (UTC)Jason PanJason Pan 03:35, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Categgories? What kind of categories do we add? Jason Pan 07:08, October 2, 2011 (UTC)Jason PanJason Pan 07:08, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Categories? What kind of categories do we add? Jason Pan 07:08, October 2, 2011 (UTC)Jason PanJason Pan 07:08, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for leaving a messenge on my user. :) Rule We can add this rule Only edit your user page & not anyone else's (unless you get permission from the other user first) to the rules page. Ivan Kakooza Peep! Peep! Telling you we need the rule.Ivan Kakooza 18:58, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Tired Thomas 5-Car Value Pack OrigamiAirEnforcer, it's FlyingDuckManGenesis. Listen, I'm working on the Hard At Work-5 Car Value Pack and Box pages. I understand you have a picture of the Hard At Work-5 Car Value Pack in its box, which you have in your Rare Wooden Railway Wins section of your user page, and I have been trying to add it to those pages, but whenever I use Search for the gallery editor, even typing the simplest of clues, the picture does not show up. I also didn't want to take the picture from you since you're the one who uploaded it in the first place and I wanted to make sure you got the credit. Do you think there's anything you can do to help add the picture to those pages? I would appreciate it very much if you could. FDMG, 9:28 A.M. Approx. You can whenever. Re:Promotion Yes please, I am very interested in recieving this previously mentioned promotion. FDMG 8:47 P.M. Approx. P.S. If I can't seem to sign properly, it's because I have a low-definition computer. The guidelines page needs editing! I was reading the guidelines page and the part that says you can be blocked for one day up to a year. Which is wrong, it should say you can be blocked for one day or even forever. ''I am ''not an admin, so I can't edit it because it's protected. Oh, by the way I am watching Sprout and Thomas and Friends is on now so I gotta stop typing and watch Thomas and Friends. Qualaballar 20:33, November 27, 2011 (UTC) RE:Could you explain I opend 3 accounts because I wanted to change the name and you can't change the names of accounts. RE:Advisory I decided to stay with my oringnial account. You can delete those othe accounts. Thomas Sir Handel 03:11, December 4, 2011 Help! I have just created a wiki and I need to know how to add the Welcome box. Thomas Sir Handel December 7, 2011 Deleting Edits If I seem "argumentative", then I'm sorry. Why are you deleting my category edits? The Special Effects Items category could be pretty helpful in my opinion, so can you please not delete it next time? Mr.Conductor 01:48, December 8, 2011 (UTC) You should check out my new wiki , but before you do anything on it make sure that you check out the rules. Thomas Sir Handel November 8, 2011 Thanks Thank you for understanding. I see what you mean. Mr.Conductor 00:38, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: Re: Thanks What do you mean? Mr.Conductor 01:48, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Wiki boarder? How can I create the Wiki border next to the page and after, like the sign that says Thomas and friends wooden railway? Thomas Sir Handel December 9, 2011 I may not be able to vote/edit properly tonight Hello, this is FlyingDuckManGenesis. I apologize in advance if I am unable to vote on certain subjects or what I type on the ones I vote for lack sense. My head hurts a little bit tonight and I also kind of feel rushed. This is not a reflection on anyone here at the TWR wiki, it's more of a reflection on myself. So if you can, please understand that sometimes, as mentioned in the reasons above, that I just don't feel like I'm able to vote. FDMG, 8:40 P.M. Approx. FlyingDuckManGenesis 01:40, December 12, 2011 (UTC)